


Feathers on Your Pillow When you Wake

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: When Dean Was Sleeping [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Dean Winchester was the job - wanting to go to Earth to comfort him as he slept, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers on Your Pillow When you Wake

Castiel had never had a problem following orders before.  And yet, as he watched over the elder Winchester like he’d been tasked, all he wanted to do was disobey.  More than once, he’d wanted to go down to Earth and intervene in his affairs, but every single time Uriel or Gabriel stopped him just short of defiance and convinced him it wasn’t worth it.

But he wasn’t so sure they were right.

“You’re doing the right thing you know, staying I mean.  I’m sure it’s for the best, otherwise you’d be allowed to go to him I’m sure.”  Gabriel whispered as he passed, offering a hopeful smile that Castiel couldn’t return. 

Turning his gaze back to Earth, Castiel frowned at the way Dean twisted uncomfortably in his sleep.  He’d learned the subtle signs of what nightmares looked like, he’d seen the pain old memories brought to the one he was meant to protect.   Lately though, he couldn’t help but wonder how effective it really was to protect someone from a distance.  Mind made up, Castiel did the one thing he’d worn never to do – and the first thing he’d ever wanted to do for himself. 

In his book, if anything was worth falling over, it was Dean Winchester. 

It wasn’t until he materialized in the dark motel room that he started to wonder if he’d gone crazy.  His sudden impulse to come here, to somehow comfort his miserable charge, was starting to seem less and less like a good idea the longer he stared down into the bed. 

But as Dean flipped over onto his other side, his brow wrinkled in pain as he looked down at him, he found his courage again. 

Slipping out of his shoes he dropped down onto to the end of the bed, curling himself around Dean’s back before he could come to his senses and leave like he knew he should.  Angels were not supposed to be doing things like this – but right then, he really didn’t care.  The look on Dean’s face had been too much for him to stand without trying to do something about it.  And somehow, after an eternity of watching humans comfort one another, somehow holding Dean while he slept was the best idea he could think of.

And surprisingly, it actually seemed to be working.

Dean sighed in his sleep, pressing back into the angel’s warmth.  Castiel swallowed, his face flushing.  Still, he didn’t fight his first instance to wrap his arms more tightly around the body in front of him, burying his face into the nape of Dean’s neck.  Taking the gentle sigh as a reward, Cas smiled against Dean’s skin, wishing there was a way he could take care of him while he was awake. 

“No matter what,” he whispered into Dean’s ear, pleasantly surprised by the way he pressed back even farther into his chest.  “Remember that you’re never alone.  I’m always with you.” 

Dean had never slept so well in his life. 

He was a little confused when he woke up with black feathers on his pillow however.


End file.
